


《难得糊涂》

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 一个三个人都不明白、或者对自己的感情有些误解的故事。学生AU，公开场合play，非1v1感情线，皆非正式关系。





	《难得糊涂》

**Author's Note:**

> 不建议洁癖观看，严禁上升正主，也不可以上升我。

那天太阳落山得稍早，左叶走出校门的时候天昏黄了，给世间镀一层金红的边。他和朋友闹完了分手阔别，忽然想起什么：哦，明天要交的作业本还留在桌洞里，还有好几面儿的题没做完。他不想挨老师批，也不想回家挨老韩批，匆匆忙忙跟门卫室借了教室钥匙回去取。晚风把他额前的头发吹乱，也吹上一层汗。

他教室在二楼，二零三室，上楼要右拐走到里面去，经过好几间空教室才能到。没多急着回家的小孩让直直投在窗框正中的太阳吸引了视线，心说反正今天老韩出门了，我晚点回家也没事，就趴在走廊尽头的窗子上吹风，看掠过的飞鸟，半晌才隐隐发觉有哪里异常。

他听见了熟悉又陌生的声音。好像是半夜埋在被子里听到的，伴随着冷光屏幕里画面传出来的那些人声，听起来却更加令人——令他，血脉偾张。他模糊地想起秦子墨跟他说今天自己要值日，不能跟他一起回家了。

鬼使神差地，左叶猫着腰找起了声音的来源。

声音轻飘飘的，急促又短，好像是出声的人断断续续地想要控制。左叶像机警的觅食小兽，循着声慢慢凑近了，果不其然是最里头的教室。

门上的透明玻璃大概是从一米高开始的，左叶蹲下就刚好不会露出头。走近了他才确定：这黏糊糊的、令人脸红的声音大概是出自他最熟悉的哥哥。……怎么回事儿呢？左叶直犯嘀咕，心跳得怦怦快，好奇心驱使他从透明玻璃冒出半个脑袋偷偷往里看——紧接着就捂着自己的嘴巴坐回到地上，心脏快从嗓子眼里跳出来。

他看到秦子墨被压在门口第一张桌子上，一偏视线那香艳画面就直勾勾地撞进眼里。外套被扔在一边，衬衣被解得乱七八糟，裸露出的脖颈和肩胛泛着一层轻薄的红，在粉红的情潮翻滚过了一遭。身上人的那只手宽而颀长，压在他墨哥不宽的背上。

左叶的心脏在他胸膛里横冲直撞，响得不知道他为了隐蔽是捂住嘴巴还是胸口比较好。那个人是谁，墨哥是不是被强迫了？墨哥是喜欢他吗……有没有跟我提过这个人？桌子很硬吧，墨哥疼不疼啊。万一被人看见了怎么办？我？我没关系吧，我是他弟弟啊……他坐在门口，双手捂着嘴巴胡思乱想，眼珠漫无目的地转着，耳朵尖被里面的声音灼得发红，蔓延到了脸上去，眼睛却蒙上一层朦胧的泪了。

伏在哥哥身上的人是谁？他好奇得像小花猫，又忍不住支起身子往里看。再仔细一眼他看到的更多，更细致，那手腕上一串眼熟的檀木佛珠，半低垂下眼睑却还烁烁的眼，接着毫无前兆地抬了起来——抬了起来？

他们四目相对了。左叶后知后觉地觉得情况不妙，双腿一松又坐回到地上去，抱紧了怀里的书包寻求一点安全感，却因那一眼在情热氛围的初秋出了冷汗。

小孩觉得荒唐，含情欲的眼睛望进去却好深，寻不见一点彻底的占有，倒有些含笑挑衅他的意思。左叶脸憋得通红，想不明白情与爱之中与他无关的千般瓜葛。他起身拎着钥匙扣落荒而逃，拿了作业本灰溜溜回家。

这场谈得上荒唐的情事是有预谋的：秦子墨早早告知弟弟自己要晚回家，还有口袋里的安全套。他读不懂靖佩瑶眼里闪烁的星，要吻一吻才知。

他在空无一人的教室里踮起一点脚亲了靖佩瑶，末了还要伸出软乎乎的舌头舔一下人嘴唇，天真又欲情地抱怨一句：瑶哥，你嘴唇好干。听起来像是明目张胆的勾引，偏偏他眼神又干净。靖佩瑶让他背过身去，把自己的外套盖到摄像头上去，说你要不想我就停手，不会为难你。

秦子墨毛茸茸的后脑勺一动不动，不知道小脑袋瓜里跑着什么。白羊座显然不会把心思放在身体深处，他两只手乖乖地抓住了桌沿，头低低地沉下去，拉长那截白皙的后颈，显然是乖顺地应允，没有拒绝。

倒轮到靖佩瑶吃惊，他没有想到哪天会把小自己一级却没有少一整岁的学弟压在课室里做爱。彼此试探和被允许的僭越酿成了青春期里热血上头的情爱，靖佩瑶是认识左叶的，在那扇玻璃后面撞上他眼神时又在想什么？那一时间里他脑子里杂糅了太多东西，更像是什么都没想了。

所以他稍稍提起了嘴角，带了些不该有的清明。

公共场合两个人都不太放松，本就生涩的活儿显得更左支右绌，好在秦子墨口袋里的东西让他们这场性事的硬件条件不算太差。靖佩瑶低沉磁性的声音贴着红透的耳廓，一次又一次说放松，手上的动作却也熟练不到哪里去。秦子墨哼哼唧唧的，紧张让他更敏感，感受到的快感来得更汹涌，断断续续才想起来要压低声音。

后来还是靖佩瑶有点危机感，把手指送进秦子墨不管不顾的嘴唇间，小兔子立马安分了三分，用湿热的舌头包裹着他的指节，哼出来的声音闭塞许多，撒娇得脱离出情色去，又像另一场更温顺的交合，让靖佩瑶心里有一块儿被他泥泞地撼动了。

结束之后靖佩瑶让他坐在桌面上，自己开窗通风，把痕迹清理干净，单膝跪地抬起头给秦子墨把每颗纽扣都仔仔细细复原。他抬起头看秦子墨，眼尾还泛着红，眼里却还是湿漉漉的，在注意到靖佩瑶视线时弯弯眼睛笑起来，把那片潮湿翻搅起波澜。

他心头一动。

 

左叶确实是落荒而逃回家，子墨哥光裸又泛红的背脊直萦绕在他脑子里，致使他对着拿回来的习题册发了半小时的呆，一个字都没有写出来。他从来没听过秦子墨那样的声调，好像浸透了最甜的蜜，整个秋天都因他燥热而动人起来，也让左叶起了反应。

这让小朋友脸红到了脖子根：我，我真是个坏蛋——咋对着墨哥那、那个了呢。他把自己裹进空调被里，脑袋也包进去，思来想去才使劲摇摇头。不对，瑶哥才是那个坏蛋……不、不管是咋样，墨哥是不是真喜欢他——左叶想到这儿鼻子酸酸的，——都不应该和他在学校里做那个。被人看见怎么办啊？他一直纠结这个。

他横着心，紧紧闭着眼不敢看自己的动作，帮自己疏解掉预料之外的情欲。他想着自己那两眼窥见的香艳场景，又想着那双卡在精窄背上的手摘掉了檀木佛珠，变成自己的，把太荒唐的巧合溶解成手里的一滩白色。

外面门铃响，韩沐伯抱怨着起身，塑料拖鞋被他敷衍得踢出响，隔着两层门熟悉的声音也还是熟悉：“伯哥伯哥，大田哥昨天说的东西我给您送过来啦。”

左叶吓坏了，连忙把自己用被子裹得更紧，擦了手手忙脚乱地开窗。韩沐伯在外面应了一声，紧接着秦子墨问了个寻常、在此刻却显得致命的问题：“左叶在家吗？我找他玩。”韩沐伯答了一句在屋里，一串脚步声就到了门口。左叶没来由地做贼心虚，紧张得背后出了汗，刚想着人打完飞机就见真人这也太——

秦子墨先是敲了敲门，就和往常一样扳了门把手进来。左叶像缩在被窝里看电视剧被老韩发现一样，飞快地从被子里头翻身到学习桌边，一着急把手里的圆珠笔拿反了。

“墨哥？你今天咋过来了……”左叶脸上的表情怪不自然，刻意装出和往常差不多的反应来。在秦子墨把目光落到他手上时，飞速地把笔倒转过来。

秦子墨被逗笑，顺手带上门，自以为会一点读心术：“你是不是以为伯哥来了？看电视剧呢吧，我看看你题做了多少……”

尽管他一口一个墨哥叫着，秦子墨也管他叫弟弟，仔仔，两个人年龄实际也相差无几。只是他们家长——也不是亲的，就饲养员吧——比较相熟，时常差遣小朋友互相跑跑腿，加上是一所学校的，一来二去就熟了。左叶小小年纪就离开成都老家搬来跟韩沐伯住，对这个亲切又可爱的漂亮哥哥有点依赖。

左叶下意识两只手捂住作业本，心跳得有八十迈，被秦子墨摇头嫌弃：“你明天挨骂了可别哭鼻子。”其实他哪有空想老师，心猿意马的，看到秦子墨那件稍微皱的衬衫就愈加不平起来。

像咀嚼生吞了一颗带皮的柠檬，左叶嫉妒得要命，藏不住心事地皱起了眉头。秦子墨情商不低，显然察觉到弟弟有什么不对，凑得离他近一点，试图对上左叶总是闪躲的视线：“怎么啦，是不是有哪里不舒服？”

哪都不太舒服，不舒服的地方太多了。左叶愤愤腹诽，张张嘴又觉得说不出口：他不太忍心对墨哥耍小孩儿脾气那套。该死的胜负欲在他心口里头叫嚣：我也可以保护你啊，哪里不够好了？

“墨哥，你喜欢……”左叶转转眼珠，换了平时不怎么用的字词，舌头都要转得不那么灵光，“你喜欢靖佩瑶吗？”

秦子墨把眼睛睁圆了，错愕转瞬即逝，他眨眨眼睛，一点也没有自己处心积虑藏起来的事儿败露的一份局促，反倒是把语气放得更软，还抬着眼睛要对上左叶的眼：“你知道什么了？”

左叶硬着脖子不肯张嘴，让空气陷入一片静谧当中。学习桌上的闹钟指针啪嗒啪嗒地跑，为突然的谁先沉不住气竞赛做裁判。秦子墨看小孩那张明显钻了牛角尖的脸，还是先服了软。他搜肠刮肚也找不出一个合适的词形容他胸中那种情愫，于是如实回答：“我不知道。”

“不知道？”左叶显然被这答案打了措手不及，终于舍得抬眼，里头波光粼粼，说不上是着急还是愠怒，还掺点委屈。秦子墨点头，眼睑垂下去，睫毛的线条柔软得像烤完壁炉去撒娇的小猫。

他不该明白的。如果在靖佩瑶旁边他大可说喜欢，喜欢得要命，可是在弟弟面前不行。不是羞于启齿，更不是怕人吃醋，更多的是因为他看清了左叶眼里的光：他把轻浮的感情定义得好重，有些错位。可这是对的还是错的，自己又是对是错，秦子墨难以下一个判定，便又习惯性地钻到空档里去：我不知道。

他来之前给靖佩瑶发了微信，习惯性事无巨细地分享，说我刚刚到家啦，大田哥又让我去伯哥家送东西，我顺带去找左叶玩。那边一会儿回了个好，秦子墨盯着短短的白色气泡上面标的那个时间看了一会儿，锁屏索性抛到脑后去。

他被左叶压到墙上接吻时，热烈到险些窒息，横冲直撞的小孩直啃他，软乎乎地几乎撞得生疼。他推了推左叶，弟弟就立刻停下动作，用蒙着水雾的眼看他。

……小声一点，让伯哥听见就麻烦啦。秦子墨用气音警告，食指勾了勾他衣领。


End file.
